In Your Arms
by am4muzik
Summary: ONE-SHOT It's been two months since Reyna and her boyfriend broke up. She's dating another friend. But it's not perfect. There is only one man who completes her. Can she mend her heart?


**A/N:** So I've been having MAJOR James feels and needed some sweetness. Here's the classic "save me from the douche" story. Please review and let me know what you think :)

"Chad, I can't believe you!" I shouted at my boyfriend.

"It's been a few months. Besides, he'll have his own date, Reyna."

"Yes exactly- it's been a _few_ months. And I don't give a fuck if he'll have a date! We were together for like a year. I can't just go out on a double date with him!"

"And you were fighting all the time," he mumbled.

"Excuse me? We had _one_ big fight."

Chad shook his head. "Never mind. Look, we both agreed to this. And the reservations are made. So let's just go, ok?"

I glared at him. "Fine. But I'm not doing this again, I hope you know that."

Chad held the door open for me. "I know. I won't make you. It takes too much effort."

"What's your problem?" I snapped. "All I've ever been is a good girlfriend in the past couple months and you've just turned into this huge bitch!"

"_I'm_ the bitch? You only talk about **him**!"

"Well maybe because we never actually do anything, Chad!"

"I'm so done with this."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"That this is it. I'm getting through this dinner and then we're done."

"Fine. Go fuck that girl you've been seeing every Friday night."

Chad snapped his head up. "How did you know?"

I laughed. "You told me you were going to the bar to see him. And I know for a fact that Friday nights are his recording days."

"So you know his schedule?"

"Oh give me a break, you prima donna. Don't turn this on me. And yes, I know that because we told each other everything when we were dating. Unlike you and your sorry ass."

"You're such a bitch, Reyna."

"Fuck you."

"Slap a smile on your face. We're going inside."

"Oh joy," I muttered.

We stepped into the restaurant and Chad went to talk to the maître d'. I looked around and I found myself smiling when I saw his face. I hadn't realized it had been so long. He turned away from his date and caught my eye.

Hold the fuck up. Did he just...wink? He waved me and Chad over to their table. I forcefully grabbed Chad's arm and yanked him over. "Take your talons off me, you bitch," he snarled under his breath.

"I can't wait to be done with you, you good for nothing fucker." I pasted a fake smile on my face. "James."

He stood up and gave me a hug. He leaned down from his six foot one height and whispered in my ear, "It's been way too long."

I pulled back and gave him a confused look. He just winked and turned to his date. "Chad, Reyna, this is Juli."

She smiled and waved. "Oh you guys are so cute!"

Ha. Yeah no. Chad grinned at her. "So are you."

"Oh thanks. I just love my Boo."

Dumb bitch. He was talking about you and your fake boobs, the stupid superficial motherfucker he is. I can't believe I didn't realize it before.

James smiled at me and sat back down next to Juli. "Come on and join us."

Chad sat down and looked up at me. I clenched my jaw and pulled my own chair out. So much for faking whatever is left of our pointless relationship.

The waitress came over to take our drink orders and Chad was totally hitting on her. I pushed my chair back and threw my napkin down on the table. "If you'll excuse me," I said with a glare aimed at Chad.

I walked to the bathrooms in the back and stared in the mirror, trying to calm myself down. I just don't know if I can last through this whole dinner. I fixed my makeup and stepped out of the bathroom, then walked right into a man's back. "Oh I'm so sorry," I apologized.

He turned around and I saw that familiar smile. "Oh it's you." I stared at James. "What's up with you tonight?"

James grinned down at me. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Shouldn't we go back before they think we're hooking up in the bathroom?"

"I'd be ok with them thinking that," he whispered.

I shook my head and hurried back to the table. Chad glowered at me. "Where's James?"

I rolled my eyes. "Checking out the bar in the back. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Mmhm. That's what I thought."

James joined us at the table again. "What did I miss?"

Chad I and shared a look. "Nothing," we muttered together.

James gave me a concerned look and I averted my eyes from his knowing gaze. I can't fall back into what we were. I'm sure he likes Juli.

_But you love him._

What? No! No, we're done.

_It's your fault you broke up_.

No, it was mutual.

_You left him for Chad. A jerk_.

My heart and mind were fighting back and forth. And I just couldn't figure out what to do. When the waitress came over to give us our entrees, I called her over to my side of the table. "Can I get a glass of red wine?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'll be right back with that. Anyone else?"

"I'd like something else," Chad said with a wink at her.

Oh someone stab me with a fork.

The waitress giggled and waved flirtatiously before strutting away.

James coughed. "Um Chad?"

Chad suddenly realized he was sitting with my ex-boyfriend, who also happened to be a huge softie and hated women being treated badly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, sorry." James tried to laugh it off.

"Right."

I quietly ate my dinner, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. I talked here and there, attempting to not make it awkward.

Let's just say it didn't work well.

The four of us finished our meals and James paid for himself and Juli. I noticed Chad put down _just_ enough to pay for himself. What a bitch. I reached for my purse but James placed his hand on my knee under the table and shook his head. He smiled warmly at me.

I found myself smiling again. On the inside, I was slapping myself for playing into his hands. But honestly, I'm just so happy to see him again after these few months.

Oh this is so wrong.

James and I were so happy together. And then he started spending more and more time at the studio and I thought he was just bored with me. So...I admit it. I started hanging out with Chad a little more. The three of us have been friends since high school. But before it was always me and James. And then it became me and Chad, I guess.

But now I feel like James wants back in. We broke up because of trust issues...but my heart is right. I know I still love him. And I always will.

Now I just need to know how he feels.

The waitress walked by again. "Anyone up for dessert?"

Chad winked at her. "Oh I am."

"Alright, that's IT!" I shoved my chair back and headed towards the door.

"Reyna! Reyna wait!" I heard James calling me, but I didn't look back. I can't take any more heartbreak. I ran out of the restaurant and straight into the rain. I hit the unlock button on my car keys, then realized that the asshole brought me here.

Well fuck.

I sat down on a bench and pulled my knees up to my chest. Of course like a stubborn jackass I didn't bring a jacket, and now I was suffering in the freezing rain.

I felt a coat drop around my shoulders and looked up to meet James' eyes. And his very _very_ nice body in a black, tight, wet t-shirt...those abs...are just...

NO. No, I have to stop. "James, it's freezing. Take your coat."

"You need it more than I do, Reyn." That was his old nickname for me.

"Jamie," I whispered. It felt good to say it again.

"Reyna, I-I've had a lot of time to think these past couple months and-"

"Do you mind if we talk somewhere else?"

A smile lit up his face. "You _want_ to talk?" I stood up and nodded and he pulled me into a tight hug. "Do you wanna go back to my place?"

I looked down at my wet dress. "I have to change, James."

He shrugged. "I still have a couple things of yours. Or you could wear mine."

I bit my lip and then nodded. "Ok. Thanks."

Juli and Chad came out of the restaurant then.

"Boo, what are you doing?"

James gave Juli a funny look. "Juli, I- ok first of all this is our first date. We're not dat_ing_. Sorry."

She shrugged it off. "Whatever. Chad, what are you doing tonight?"

"You, I guess."

Juli giggled and my jaw dropped. I pointed at her accusingly. "You JUST called James, Boo! And YOU!" I turned to Chad. "You just broke up with me after two months, hit on a waitress and got her hopes up, and now you're taking home James' date? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"

"What's wrong with _you_ two?" Chad snapped. "First of all, you're standing out in the rain like retarded fucks. And everyone knew you were going to get back together."

"We are _not_ back together," I told him.

"Yet," Chad snickered.

"Fuck you."

"Not anymore," he said with a smirk.

"Chad, we couldn't have anyway. I mean, you're just too small." I laughed at the look on his face and turned to James. "Can we go now?"

James grinned and nodded. "Yeah sure." He turned and waved to Chad and Juli. "Have fun together."

We walked to his car together and he insisted that I keep his jacket on until we got to his house. "You'll get cold, Reyn."

"James, we're not near them. You can stop pretending you care that much."

He sighed and shook his head. "You really don't get it," he muttered.

I looked away and out the window of his car until we reached his house. I couldn't help but smile as I stepped inside.

Everything just seemed so...perfect.

I instinctively went to the hallway with James' favorite pictures to look for the one of our first kiss. I shook my head. Of course it's not there.

"It's upstairs now," James whispered.

I turned around. "How did you know what I was thinking about?"

James shrugged and offered me a small smile. "Us breaking up because of one stupid fight was pointless by the way."

"James, I- I don't want my heart broken again."

"Oh, Reyn. You never even let me explain that day."

I put my hands on my hips. "And what exactly was your explanation?"

"Wait. Shouldn't we change first?"

I realized that my hands, after being perched on my hips were now freezing cold from the rainwater soaked into my dress.

"Shit. Um yeah." We went up the stairs and to his room. James tossed me a pair of my yoga pants and one of his shirts. "This is where they've been!" I laughed.

"Miss them during your dance classes?" he teased.

"You jerk!" I giggled. "I did, as a matter of fact." I debated running down the hall to the bathroom to change.

"Reyna, you can change here, you know. We've seen each other enough, hon."

"It seriously freaks me out how you do that, you know."

James smiled at me. "I do know. That's why I do it. So um...do you want some coffee or something?"

"That'd be great. Thanks a lot." We changed and started heading downstairs. "Oh gimme a second. I'm gonna go towel dry my hair."

"Sure. It's-"

"Second door on the right," I finished for him. "I got it, James." I went back up the stairs and into the bathroom to dry my hair. I spotted the picture of us hanging in the room we used to share and smiled. Before I went downstairs, I couldn't resist running into his room and finding my favorite cologne of his. I popped the top off and took a deep breath, getting lost in a world of James.

"Reyna?"

"Huh?" I jumped and turned around, bottle and cap in my hands. "I um...I was just-"

James bit his lip and smiled. "What were you doing, Reyna?"

"N-nothing."

"You sure about that?" He stepped closer to me and leaned down to kiss me.

"James." I placed my hand on his chest-HOLY FUCK IT'S HARD- and pushed him away. "I still want that explanation."

"Oh. Right. Um...sorry about that, it's hard for me to remember we're not together sometimes."

I smiled a bit at him and went downstairs. I slid onto one of the barstools and took a sip of my coffee. "Hazelnut. Oh god, you still make the best damn coffee ever."

"Not that much has changed, Reyn," he whispered. "As for the explanation well..." he drifted off as he moved to the box he had brought down with him. "Just open it. I think it answers everything."

A...box. Dear god, he's showing me a box. If this is a ring, then I am officially the biggest bitch in the world.

I gently lifted the lid and found a key. I pulled it out and studied it. "This isn't your house key," I said, confused.

"You're right. It's _ours_."

"W-what?"

"Reyna...when I was 'recording' I was um, I was actually designing a house. This is it by the way." He slid a folder out of a drawer and handed it to me.

I flipped through and looked at all the pictures. I went all the way through to the last page and found one with a beautiful studio with a wall of mirrors, wooden floor, recording booth, piano, and a couple guitars.

I looked away to stop from crying. "This- this was all for us?" I squeaked.

"For your dance, for my singing, and for our music."

"Oh James."

"Look, don't blame yourself. It was my stupidity, too. I mean, I accused you of cheating on me just like you did. So we're both to blame."

"You have no idea how hard these two months have been."

"You think I don't know? And it's one month, two weeks, and four days."

"What? No hours?" I teased to lighten the mood.

"17," he answered seriously.

"Wow."

"Reyna. Look at me." I looked up and met his eyes. "I know we weren't perfect. I know we were both stupid. And I know we hurt each other. But I also know that we love each other. And I can't live without you anymore. Will you move into that house with me and just promise me that we'll have one another, even if we don't get married yet?"

"James, I think that's really sweet but-"

"No! Why does there have to be a but, Reyna?"

I smirked at him. "I was going to say _but_, when we move in I want a puppy." I stood up and threw my arms around his neck while I kissed him.

We finally pulled away and he poked my nose. "That was _so_ not funny."

"Oh c'mon. It was cute. Admit it."

"Never."

I suddenly remember our favorite rainy day movie, Miss Congeniality. "You think I'm _gorgeous,_ you want to _kiss_ me, you want to _hug _me_, _you want to _love_ me, you want to _smooch_ me-"

"Reyn!" he laughed.

I bit my lip and looked up at him. "What?"

"You're just so adorable."

"You too, my Jamiebear."

"I never thought I'd be so happy to hear that weird nickname."

"Oh you love that, too."

"Mmhm. Sure."

"By the way, I love you, too. GOD it feels good to say that!"

James rubbed his nose against mine. "And this is why I missed you so much."

I buried my face in his chest and tightened my grip on his waist. "I'm staying here forever."

"I thought we were moving?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Dork. Oh so what breed are we getting?"

"Hmm...maybe husky?"

"But they're huge!" I argued.

"Well there's a mini version. Alaskan Klee Kai."

I kissed his nose. "Sounds good to me. And babe?"

James smiled down at me as I stared up at him. "Hm?"

"I'm putting you on Daddy duty for house training."


End file.
